


desecrate

by devoraq



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, POV Second Person, Pain Kink, Semi-Public Sex, also hey devs why is julian so fuckin horny this is a pg13 game, also the mc isn't explicitly gendered but it was written with a male mc in mind, can you believe these dorks are head over heels already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoraq/pseuds/devoraq
Summary: Another jolt of force to the wound sends a flush through Julian's face, to his ears and what little of his neck is visible behind the cape. Does he... like the pain?--(a sort of steamier extension to the garden scene in Part 2 of Julian's section of VI: The Lovers)





	desecrate

**Author's Note:**

> this was written with my mc, [seren](http://devoraq.tumblr.com/tagged/seren), in mind. i tried to keep it as ambiguous as possible, but i wrote the apprentice the way i see seren as a distinct character interacting with julian, so there's that,, HOWEVER that being said it doesn't use his name at any point so no worries if you're not a fan of that. also i'm only doing these kinda scene extension bits to get in my comfort zone with these characters and will probably branch out soon ?
> 
> my tumblr is [@devoraq](http://devoraq.tumblr.com) and i love to talk about shit so if you have any thoughts about this fic or wanna yell about the arcana, your apprentice, or literally anything you should totally leave a comment or hit up my tumblr asks!

You don't quite understand it. Not ten minutes ago, Julian took the bite of a vampire eel from you, an injury that left you barely able to move, to _think._ And yet, here he is after sprinting through the city seemingly unaffected, and now stumbling excitedly, almost drunkenly, around the garden. Adrenaline or no, he shouldn't be on his feet.

You step forward, brow furrowed with curious determination, towards Julian, who's standing there with that smug look overtaking his face. How can he be so cocky when he could be bleeding out? You place a hand on his waist and take a step forward, pressing lightly at the wound. He swallows, and then grins at you.

"Oho, are we dancing? I didn't know you could." Julian wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you in towards his chest. "What, er. What's your poison? Tango? Waltz?"

Taking another cautious step into Julian's space, you press the heel of your hand into the bloodied patch of Julian's jacket where the vampire eel's bite remains. Julian's eye flashes open, and his shoulders tense suddenly. Well, at least the wound doesn't seem lethal, you conclude. In fact, Julian bites his lip and makes a muffled noise -- a _groan?_ He takes a step back, hitting the crumbling wall behind him, and gives you a desperate look.

"S-so, not the waltz then. Pity, I've been known to cut a rug-"

Another jolt of force to the wound sends a flush through Julian's face, to his ears and what little of his neck is visible behind the cape. Does he... like the pain? His fingers dig into your shoulder, gripping you like a lifeline as he slides down the wall a bit.

" _Please_ \- mmh," Julian moans as you press against the bite once more, less delicately and more firm. His head falls back against the decrepit wall, hair tangling with some of the tiny, glowing flowers on the vines there.

Slowly, leaning onto your tip-toes to reach out, you trace the line of Julian's jaw with your fingertips, other hand still pressed against the bite. Julian runs his bottom lip between his teeth and then lets his lips fall ever so slightly separate, gazing down through his lashes at you and breathing heavily.

Still stone-faced pressed against him, your fingers idle at Julian's chin, then glide over pale skin down to his throat, closing gently, almost curiously. His cold skin is a stark contrast against the warm summer air. When your grip tightens just slightly, a small gasp escapes Julian's lips, and you pull the man down into a kiss.

It's soft -- Julian is hesitant at first, which seems oddly out of character for him until you think about it. It's as if he doesn't want to overstep his bounds with you. After a few moments, his hand gingerly comes to rest at your hip, and you bring up a knee to press into the wall between his legs. It's only to steady yourself, to extend your reach further and pull Julian closer -- he's so much _taller_ than you -- but he moans into your tongue as you lean in, and you realize where that knee landed.

What began as tender, carefully placed affection soon transforms into ravenous exploration. Julian's chest hums with more and more small whines as you press deeper into him at all points of contact. His fingers lace their way into your hair, pulling you in closer still, until your chest is flat against his and you think he might be trying to swallow you whole. You push further, his jaw falling open wider as you grip tighter around his throat. Julian's hands fall from your hair to your waist, where he attempts to pull you closer yet again, so that your knee grinds into him forcefully.

When you break off the kiss, brushing a few long strands of hair away from your eyes to admire your work, Julian gasps for air, face and lips more flushed than you've ever seen before. His hair is plastered to his face with sweat -- it's a hot, humid night, the middle of summer in Vesuvia, and Julian is running around in heavily layered dark clothing. Before you can think to express your concern, your fingers curl around the fabric next to the buttons on his coat. 

"May I?"

He grins, chest still heaving, the whole of his upper body pressed completely flat against the wall behind him. "By all means. It was getting a little hot to be wearing that, anyways."

With his permission, you fumble with the mess of buttons on his bloodied jacket. It comes off more quickly than you expected, and Julian shrugs his shoulders and lets it fall to the ground along with his cape. You kick them aside, examining the wound now that all that remains to cover it is Julian's thin white shirt, less billowing now that it's soaked and heavy with blood. Careful not to streak his face with blood, you lift the shirt over Julian's head. You can't help but notice how easily he complies, lifting his arms as you remove the shirt without ever stating your intentions. The shirt finds its way into the pile with the rest of Julian's discarded garments, and your eyes find their way to Julian's wound.

"Practically good as new, don't you think? Or getting there, in any case." Though your gaze is fixed on the bite, you can hear the smirk in his voice. It's not good as new, but it does look much better than you'd expected considering it had only been about fifteen minutes since he took the bite from you. Your fingers graze over the wound, still lightly oozing blood, drawing a quiet hiss from Julian. 

He's muscular, but still relatively thin, with a few long-faded scars here and there on what you would otherwise consider quite delicate skin. Your hands ghost over his shoulders, down his upper arms, over his chest. Julian shivers under your touch, breath unsteady as his back arches.

“So you're going to have your way with me in someone else's backyard, while on the run from the queen’s guard, then, is that the plan?”

“You didn't seem opposed to that two minutes ago.”

“Why would I be?” Julian murmurs, leaning in as close to your ear as his height and this position will allow. “I just never thought you were the type.”

“Maybe, but this is _you._ ” It strikes you a second after the words leave your mouth that perhaps it was the wrong thing to say. It's not a lie -- in the few times you've encountered Julian, you felt an inexplicable magnetism, a connection you still don't understand, but that's just it -- this is only the fourth time you've met. You shake your head and continue with your activities before he can question it. 

Your fingers press into the bite at Julian’s side again, and he lets out an almost pitiful whine. He tilts his head back, and you take the opportunity for your teeth to find his neck. Biting down where Julian’s neck meets his collarbone wins you a pleased sigh from the back of his throat. Then you separate from him, taking a few steps back and eyeing him over silently

“Stand here,” you say, pointing at a spot on the ground away from the wall, to your left. He moves to the spot in an instant, eager to do as you say. You turn to face him, and instruct, “Get on your knees.”

He drops immediately and looks up at you with some sort of gleam in his eye that you can't place. Stepping forward, you point your toe and push down on the center of his chest. Julian lets himself fall back, catching himself on his elbows, at the slightest pressure.

You kneel in front of him and press your palm into his groin. He draws a sharp inhale, eye fluttering shut and leaning back to hook his thumbs over the waistband of his trousers. You meet him there, hands over his, and guide them down until the band rests at the middle of his thigh, exposing his already half-hard cock. It's not surprising, given how he had been reacting only a few minutes ago, but you can't help being struck by the reality of the situation now -- that this is a man wanted for murder, and you're _with_ him.

You lean over to kiss him.

The loose satin of your robes, gifted to you by Nadia only recently, settles over him as your lips meet. Julian’s hips buck, and he moans weakly, eagerly against your tongue. You bite into his lip just hard enough to draw blood. Julian's chest lurches with a gasp of both surprise and enjoyment, and you pull back to your knees and spit on your hand. Julian mumbles something under his breath as you move away that you don’t quite catch, which morphs into a choked cry as your hand meets the base of his cock.

You drag your hand up laboriously, allowing the wide satin sleeve of your robe to flutter across his skin. Julian bites down on his hand to stifle his moaning -- if the two of you weren’t hiding from the guards, you might protest. Instead, you decide to make his task of staying quiet more difficult, and press your tongue to his head, welcoming the tip into your mouth as your hand continues to slide over the rest of his length. His mouth falls open to release a heady sigh, quivering with each stroke of your tongue.

Unsatisfied, you line your fingers up with the punctures in his torso from the bite. A shiver courses through him just before you push your fingers down with as much strength as you can muster and take several more inches of him into your mouth. You barely recognize the sound that comes out of him as human -- it’s part way between a scream and a sob, all choked behind his teeth digging into the side of his hand.

Returning your tongue’s attention to just the head, you hum with amusement at Julian’s reactions. He struggles to grab at the earth beneath him at either side before reaching for your hair and pulling, desperate.

“ _Please,_ ah, I’m-”

At his exclamation, you pull your face away from Julian and pump your hand faster. He cries out unrestrained, eye rolling back with pleasure as he comes, spilling across his stomach. Face dripping with sweat and torso caked lightly with dried blood -- he’s a _mess._

Julian collapses flat onto his back, shoulders no longer tensed, still moaning softly and ever so slightly twitching despite the fact that you aren’t touching him anymore.

And then, that’s it. You’re no longer lovers entangled in a heated moment, in each other, filled with passion and adrenaline. Now you’re an apprentice again, and he’s an assumed murderer, and you’re both in hiding, and that’s it.

You reach for Julian's soiled shirt and use it to wipe away the mess where he came, and some of the blood from where the vampire eel bite has scabbed over.

"Shall I return the favor?" Julian sits up and raises an eyebrow at you, one hand at your waist and the other at your cheek. You lean in, a grin on your lips to rival Julian's as you crawl over him once more. A hand at the base of his neck, you bend back on your knees and he cranes his neck up to meet your lips, soft and responsive under your gentle touch. His skin is warm now, especially where the deep red flush has spread from his face to his shoulders and chest.

Of course it doesn't last, with your luck -- perhaps it’s yours and Julian’s combined, a particularly nasty recipe for misfortune. Julian breaks the kiss with a start at the distant, distressed squawk of a raven. A moment later, the sound of heavy footfalls and the clanking of armor become audible, though faintly. You scramble back and rise to your feet, Julian doing the same the moment you're off of him. He tugs his jacket on, not bothering to button it, and scoops up the cape and shirt, free hand grabbing yours and squeezing.

“Terribly sorry, darling- I’d be glad to deliver on that offer once we find someplace less, ah… accessible to law enforcement.” He blinks -- _winks?_ \-- at you with a grin, in a manner that you assume is intended to be charming. 

With the garden’s sanctity violated, you see no point in staying, however breathtaking this place is. Grappling with a distant panic over the situation, it's all you can do to nod at him before he takes off with you in tow. He picks you up and raises you over the gate, then jumps over right behind you and takes your hand again. With the sound of the guards encroaching ever closer, you hold Julian’s hand tight and follow close at his heels, intoxicated by adrenaline and the warm night air as you sprint deeper and deeper into the city.

**Author's Note:**

> i can see room to extend this another chapter or so but i haven't made up my mind yet.. if you have an opinion please comment and let me know, validation for my writing is my sole sustenance
> 
> also catch me on tumblr [@devoraq](http://devoraq.tumblr.com) if you want! i don't do requests but i'm prone to bursts of inspiration from random sources so like you never know i guess,, also if you talk to me i'll probably cry pl ease i'm so lonely
> 
> OH AND i'm gonna be doing some like.. drabble requests? more like minifics tbh i can't really do drabbles but [here's the post for that](https://devoraq.tumblr.com/post/166795553522/drabble-list) so please check that out!! and no they don't have to be nsfw but i'll still write nsfw
> 
> anyway thanks for reading!!!! <3


End file.
